Big Boss (Rio)
Big Boss is one of the two secondary antagonists (one being Gabi) of Rio 2. He is the (former) leader of the loggers and is voiced by 'Miguel Ferrer '''who also played Shan-Yu. ''Rio 2 Big Boss is first seen watching the news on TV and learning Tulio and Linda are looking for rare macaws around the area his loggers are working. Mad with the realization, he throws the remote control on the TV screen, breaking it, calling the couple "tree-huggers". He sends a voice mail to someone, asking for his boat. He throws the lollipop, was sucking on in the tank of piranhas in his office and leaves. The piranhas aggressively eat the lollipop. Shortly after the Spix's Macaw Family and the others arrive at the Amazon jungle. Big Boss is seen arriving around the area by boat. The trees around there are all cut down. When he enters the tend of his workers, he sees one of his employees playing chess with their Emperor Tamarin friend. The monkey wins, so he says he'd always known the man wasn't smarter than a monkey. He then shows the loggers a newspaper with a picture of Tulio and Linda, reading "Pássaros raros na Amazônia"(rare birds on Amazon). He explains that they're a threat to their illegal work. Caressing their variety of chainsaws suggestively, and finally grabbing an axe, he tells them not to let the couple "play on his backyard". He tells one of them to put an end to their "bird watching expedition", and the others to keep cutting down trees. Finally, he throws the axe on the map hanging on the wall and leaves. All his workers left very scared by his attitude. Linda and Tulio end up encountering the loggers, and Tulio is held captive. Linda runs back to their camping, only to find Big Boss is there. He has been led there by their little friend the emperor tamarin, who had found their camping earlier. Big Boss and his minions tie Linda and Tulio to a tree, he mocks them calling them "tree-huggers" once more and leaves. The tree they are tied to is marked with an 'X', meaning it will be put down and Linda and Tulio along with it. The loggers are frightened to see that they've been cutting down forests without knowing that the rare macaws had been living there all along, but Big Boss tells them they're only "pigeons" in a pejorative way, and demands them to keep cutting trees. The workers are then attacked and chased away by the flock, so Big Boss works by himself, setting dynamite to trees. When he lights them on fire, Blu arrives and grabs the explosives, taking them away. Big Boss tries to stop him, but was foiled by the vengeful cockatoo Nigel, who wouldn't let anyone steal his victim, since he was planning revenge on Blu, his old enemy. Big Boss finds himself face to face with a giant boa and nervously offers a lollipop. Later, we see the same snake spitting out a lollipop, with a full belly on the size of a human and Big Boss' hat over it, revealing that Big Boss was eaten alive by the huge snake. The emperor tamarin grabs the lollipop and sucks on it. Personality Big Boss knows what he wants and he knows how to get people to do it. He does not tolerate anyone getting in his way, and has no regards to the destruction of nature. When his illegal trade is put at risk by Linda and Tulio, he tries to get rid of them. He treats his workers poorly, frightens them, and takes matters into his own hands when he needs to. He also seems to have an addiction to lollipops, being seen consuming lots of them through the movie. Although, he was nice and friendly towards their emperor tamarin, sharing lollipops with him. But, he's also very arrogant and short-tempered, with no respect to the animals in the Amazon, calling the Spix's macaws 'pigeons' when they arrive at the logging site. Gallery Lollipop.png|Big Boss's later death Big boss.png Cheers.png Trivia *Big Boss is often thought to be the secondary, and tertiary antagonist of the second film. *He is the fourth human to be an antagonist. The first three are Marcel, and Armando & Tipa. *Big Boss is the first Rio antagonist to have died. *He and Marcel share some similarities: Both host illegal businesses for profit, and both have a pet who's personality reflects theirs. *Big Boss seems to be addicted to lollipops, as being seen consuming a lot of them. *Interestingly, animals by products are very prejudicial to the environment, which reinforces his personality of being anti-ecological. The trophy might very well be for the practice of livestock farming, since that is the primary reason for deforestation of the Amazon. Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Humans Category:Business Villains Category:Leader Category:Sequel Villains Category:Thugs Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Criminals Category:Bigger Bads Category:Greedy Villains Category:Axemen Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Secondary Villains Category:Polluters Category:Cowards Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deceased Villains